Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck vs Frisk and Chara
Two duos of rivalries of a guy who has a sharp weapon and a blue guy with opposite personalities of cartoons and indie games fight until the death!, Who can win? Introduction Sky: The rivalry is a thing that is not good to nobody.... Anti-Sky: And this are duos who has a rivalry of a guy who has a sharp weapon and a blue guy and both duos has opposite personalities! Jack: And this duos are Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck, Disney's rivalry! Hunter: And Frisk and Chara, Undertale's Rivalry! Rock: And now it's time to show the intro! (Everyone is screaming and clapping in enjoy) WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Fight Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck are walking into a field, but then both fell into a hole both didn't notice and felled into a strange world. After investigating a bit, he found a male in blue and purple and a girl in green and yellow killing various monsters that are unknown for Mickey and Donald, so both got scared thinking both might die in any time soon, but at the same time Mickey was decide stop the murder spree of both as Donald was scared behind for Mickey in fear. The male, whose name was Frisk and the girl, whose name was Chara, walked towards Mickey and Donald and tried to stab them, but Mickey replied: Mickey: Us know kill is wrong? Frisk and Chara didn't listen and tried to stab them again, but Mickey used his Keyblade and blocked the attacks and pushed both away, causing Frisk decide have and Chara get really mad how to be prepared to a fight, and both Mickey and Donald pulled out his main weapons (The Keyblade and the Knife) And Frisk use his Knife as Donald was scared. SHOWTIME!!! Fight Mickey and Chara was clashing their weapons until Mickey kicked Chara aside and use a Mallet whacking Chara into a wall. Then Mickey Mouse punched Chara's face, making Chara was Mad and Pull out a Knife and tried to stab Mickey but Mickey pulled out his Keyblade and both clash weapons until Mickey used the Keyblade to send Chara's Knife away. However Chara pulled out a Fyring Pan and smashed Mickey Mouse's head with it, knocking him. In other side, Frisk is trying to stab Donald who was scared dodging all the attacks until Frisk end making Donald Duck was really Mad how to attack him and he decide Frisk's Hand pushing him away and started attacking Frisk throwing alot of punches at him until Donald punched him into a wall. Mickey then gets up kicking Chara away, making her mad, Mickey then decided use his Mallet trying to smack Chara who dodged the attack and was laughing of Mickey but Mickey smacked Chara knocking her down, but Chara gets up and get mad. Frisk then was shooting Yellow Projectils at Donald who scared was dodging them and runned out of all the attacks until Frisk decided stop and runned at Donald trying to stab him but fails and Donald punches Frisk knocking him. Chara then decide pull out a Shot-Gun shooting Bullets at Mickey who scared was outrunning to avoid the bullets until he took out a Gun and they was shooting eachother clashing bullets, until both hasn't munition and Mickey pulled out his Keyblade trying to attack Chara with a combo of slashes but Chara use his Knife to avoid the Keyblade and actived her scary form and tried to stab Mickey in the chest but fails, causing Mickey end scared. Donald then becomes into Paperinik shooting lasers at Frisk who dodges them until Donald use the Revollving Pull Out Punch punching Frisk many times into a wall until punched him into the ground, making Frisk was unconcius. Chara then tried to stab Mickey many times into a Mad way, but Mickey was running out of Chara scared until he decided pull out the Keyblade and use the Stopza freezing the time, and he decided do a combo of slashes with the Keyblade until kicked Chara into the ground making her was bleeding. Frisk then regained conciousness and decided tried to stab Donald who angrily punched Frisk away and decide do Fantasia using Blasts sends Frisk flying into the air and making he lands into a wall. Frisk then runned at Donald with his Knife and tried to stab him but Donald get Mad attacking Frisk and a Cloud appears and Donald threw a Zettaflare at Frisk making that Frisk ends dying being burned. Mickey Mouse then said at Chara: Mickey: Sorry little girl, but I don't can give you mercy because you and your friend was killing that monsters... Mickey then decapitated Chara with the Keyblade, making a puddle of blood appears in the ground killing her. K.O! Mickey and Donald then runs to exit of the strange place talking with Goofy about the fight as Frisk and Chara's Souls was thinking if both should Reset or not. Results THIS WINNERS OF THIS FIGHT ARE... MICKEY MOUSE AND DONALD DUCK! Final Point Sky: Well looks like a Mouse and a Duck can defeat two Kids with Knifes! Anti-Sky: Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck are strongers, fasters, durables, and has toonforce how to beat Frisk and Chara. Jack: Also both Mickey and Donald has more arsenal then Frisk and Chara and are better fighters. Rock: However they are less violents then Frisk and Chara and Reset could help both. Hunter: It seems an Animal Duo end killing a Duo of Genocide Kids! Advantages and Disadvantages Winners Mickey and Donald +Strongers +Fasters +Durables +Smarters +Much more Experienced +Toonforce +Better fighters -Less violents -Reset could help Frisk and Chara Lossers Frisk and Chara +More violent +Reset could help -Almost everything